The Exhibit
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In this horror fic from the K-On series, Sawako Yamanaka discovers five lifelike wax statues of her former students, After School Tea Time. She takes these statues home, as a memory of her former students who had tea with her. Sawako keeps these cute wax dolls, only to realize that they have ways of hurting her life. Rated T for language, violence, and situations.


"Come on, Jun, I want to show you this…" A woman said to her student.

Jun replied, as they approached a door, "Well, what is it? You were excited about this discovery. Will you show me?"

"Hold your horses. It's not going anywhere. But rather, the whole thing is unique, being it reminds me of my old students. Where's the key? Oh, okay. It's here."

She unlocked the door, as she and Jun opened the door.

* * *

 ** _After School Tea Time in:  
The Exhibit  
(A Horror fic)_**

* * *

A woman with long brown hair, glasses, and a yellow dress, said to Jun, a girl with dark brown hair, done in fluffy pigtails, "Well, here we are. This is what I wanted to show you."

Jun shivered, as she was dressed in a black blazer, blue skirt, and white shirt, "It's cold… So very cold…"

"It's only spring." Sawako said, "I think the AC has been turned on to the maximum. Luckily, the caretaker has been nice enough to pay for the electric bills, every day."

"Why is that?"

"Because of the discovery that I have made. Follow me."

"Miss Yamanaka… It's dark…"

She turned on a flashlight and said, "Here. Unfortunately, the jerks never bothered to change the light bulbs in this storage room."

They walked through the dark shed, with old antiques inside. Inside the huge shed, there was an old bust, covered in dust, a huge oil painting of a sunset near the Tokyo Bay, and even an antique grandfather clock. Jun said to her teacher, "Amazing… All this was hidden in a storage shed? It's like antiques in here. Did you collect them?"

"No." Sawako said, "They're actually a friend of mine's. She just couldn't handle collecting knick-knacks. But here… she stored ALL her prized possessions, from our _Death Devil_ days, and stored them here. Sadly, I never knew what happened to her."

She looked around the dark and found what she was looking for. She said, "Ah. Here they are."

Jun looked, as she was shocked. She shook in fear, whispering, "No… It can't be…"

Sawako approached five grayish wax statues of five girls in school uniforms. She said, "Oh, don't be such a baby. They aren't really them."

They were the wax dolls of After School Tea Time. From left to right, there were Azusa Nakano, Mio Akiyama, Yui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, and Tsumugi Kotobuki. They were dressed in school uniforms, with Yui in front, with her left arm on her hip and her right arm down. Mio, to the right of Yui, was posed with her legs forward, her right arm up, and her left arm back. Ritsu, to the left of Yui, was posed facing back, with her head turned to the right, and her right arm on her hip. Mugi, next to Ritsu, was posed, looking up, with her hand on her chest, standing straight. And Azusa, next to Mio, was posing in a cat stance. All five mannequins have straight emotionless faces, while in their stance.

Jun shivered, "So realistic… Who made them?"

Sawako said, "I don't know. These dolls were created by a nice gentleman in Osaka. They were supposed to be on display in a wax museum, but the caretaker there had them for one day, and returned them to my friend. She kept them here, for safety, and to make sure they don't melt away. These waxworks cost a fortune."

Jun said, "Well, can't we sell them, so we can have our school budget?"

Sawako barked, "Don't be ridiculous! These girls are going home with me."

"Uh, Miss Yamanaka, how are you going to carry all five of these girls home?"

Sawako smirked, as Jun said in sadness, "I knew you'd call me for something like that…"

She suggested, "But, ma'am, I don't know if you can harbor these statues of the girls that we knew, back in high school. Azusa will be completely shocked by the likeness of herself, seeing that I'm a member of the Light Music Club. And what will Ui say, if she sees a likeness of her sister?"

Sawako said, "So, Miss Nakano will be a bit surprised, and Ui will think I turned them into wax dolls. It's easy. I mean, I have it all planned, in my own home."

"But… in your own living room?"

"No. I'll put them in the basement. I can treat them with care; clean them, polish them, give them a relaxing cool air, and even check on them, now and them. Summer's coming up, and I can always use the air-conditioner to keep them cool, and on winter days, if they get very cold, I'll install a heater, to maintain their warmness. Of course, I can just cancel out a little heat, to keep them cool."

Jun said, "Weird. Do you think it'll work?"

Sawako smiled, "Oh, it depends. Now, come on. Help me up."

Jun asked, "Before I do, one question… How much did you purchase them for?"

Sawako replied, "Well, it's free, unfortunately. The man that guards the shed said that my friend stashed these waxworks away, and they're very haunting. It's just superstition. To him, he just wants to get rid of them."

Jun said, "Okay. Should we lift Azusa first?"

"No. Yui, first. I sometimes miss them, and it'll bring back memories… and seeing that Azusa will graduate, soon…"

She and Jun helped lift up the Yui statue, as Sawako has her carefully on the shoulders, and Jun holding her by the legs. Sawako said that her car cannot be enough. Jun asked if she would like to have the statues delivered, one at a time, to her house, rather than carrying them to her car. Jun even stated that they'll break, if they're in the car. Sawako placed Yui down and said, "Okay… Bad idea. I think I might have a mover bring them in. Okay. We're going to have them packaged and shipped off."

Jun smiled and said, "Good thinking."

Sawako said, "In the meantime, I'm going to see if I can install the air-conditioner in my basement. See if you can find the night watchman and call a mover to take it to my house."

She gave her the address to her house, as she said, "Here. Tell him I want these girls delivered, but carefully. I'll pay for the delivery and services."

She left the storage room, as Jun carefully placed Yui back by the others. Jun said, "You know, you may resemble our friends, but for a mannequin… you're creepy-looking…"

She stepped back and left the storage room. She closed the door and said, "Okay. Rest easy, guys."

 **XXXXX**

Days later, Sawako arrived outside her home, as she called to the mover in an orange suit. "WAIT! Hang on!"

The mover said, "Miss, this is a heavy package. You sure you want to carry it?"

Sawako said, "Just be careful with them… Place them down, and I'll bring them downstairs. Only, place them by the shade. It's only 78 degrees out."

He stated, "Miss, carrying out five boxes with heavy antiques inside is a tough job, even in this weather. Are you sure about this?"

She smiled, "I am sure."

The movers and Sawako helped carry the five huge crates away, one-by-one, all the way to the back door. She placed them down, standing tall and straight, as she said, "Thank you. Now, let's get the other one."

They went back to the truck, as they went to get the next crate.

After that, all five crates were outside, by the back door, as Sawako waved goodbye to the movers, as they drove away. She wiped her forehead, cleaning off the sweat, as she said, "Good. Now, to bring you girls in."

As she held up a crowbar and tried to break open the crate in the front. She opened it and showed Yui, in straw, still remained whole. She smiled and said, "Good. You're still whole. I'm so glad I skimped on the delivery. But having to have a nice dinner will be costly. I'm going to need some help. Oh, well."

She went to the statue, as a woman in short blonde hair appeared. She called, "Sawako?"

She turned to the woman, in a blue shirt and black jeans, and said, "Oh, Norimi?"

Norimi asked, "Need any help?"

Sawako said, "Sure…"

She approached the statue and was shocked. She whispered, "Whoa… This girl reminds me of one of your students, Sawako."

Sawako said, "Yeah… It's all a coincidence… But they are very fragile. I need to carry them to the basement, in an air-conditioned spot."

"Really? Where'd you get these girls?"

Sawako lied, "Uh… … …I got it at an auction…"

Norimi smirked, "Don't lie. You probably had those statues made to resemble the After School Tea Time girls."

Sawako argued, "Oh, don't be silly!"

Sawako carried Yui's legs, as Norimi held the head and shoulders, very carefully, as they head downstairs into the basement. As they went downstairs, Sawako and Norimi placed the Yui Mannequin in the middle. "Right there, Norimi. Okay, there."

Sawako smiled and gasped, "Phew! Come on, we'll get the rest."

Norimi asked, "So, does _he_ know about it?"

"Who?"

"Ichiro."

"No, I didn't say. I mean, we started going out, after the Freshmen Reception. I know he's going to be surprised by that fact that five wax statues will be living with us."

"Well, if he thinks it's scary, he'll dump you. Besides, the look on that kid's face… it's like… a scary blank look, like a zombie, coming out of the grave, and in a hypnotic blank glare."

They headed back upstairs, as Sawako held the crowbar, "Yeah, that's what I thought, too. They should have them smile, more often. But I can always shape them."

"They're hard as a rock. I think it's too late for that."

Sawako opened the next crate, as Norimi explained, "Still… If Ichiro ever find out, it'll be the end of the world… for you."

Sawako said, "Not the first time I was ever jilted. This is different. I have a steady job, as a homeroom teacher, music teacher, and an advisor to the Light Music Club. I have a steady boyfriend, and he has a desk job, and more importantly, he knows that I was in the band, _Death Devil_. He likes rock and roll, too, you know. We have so much in common."

"And what will be the first words that he'll say, if he sees these weird wax models?"

Sawako paused, but then opened the crate, ignoring Norimi's question. Sawako then said, as she approached Mio's waxwork, "Here. Help me with this one. She goes next to Yui, on her right."

Norimi said, "Okay."

They carried her off, as Sawako told her to be careful, since their arms are lifted up. They went downstairs, as Mio was being placed down, next to Yui.

 **XXXXX**

Twenty-five minutes later, Sawako and Norimi placed the Azusa Mannequin next to the Mio Mannequin, as Sawako smiled, "And… We're done. Okay…"

She gasped for air, as Norimi said, "Beautiful…"

She saw the display of the five girls of _After School Tea Time_ , as Sawako first saw them. She nodded and said, "Perfect. It'll cost me a fortune, but it's worth it to care for these girls."

She said to Norimi, "Thanks for the help. You want to have tea with me?"

Norimi said, "No, thanks. But I'll take a rain check. I have to go now."

She called, "Oh, and tell Ichiro that he should see these freaks, if you call them freaks."

She went upstairs, as Sawako followed her, by the remark. She went up to the kitchen, and locked the door to keep the cold air inside. She called to Norimi, "HEY! Who are you calling freaks?"

Norimi said, "I'm sorry… but these girls… those stares… It's like… well, I think one of them looked at me."

Sawako giggled, "Oh, don't be silly. Statues don't move."

Norimi said, "I guess you're right. Anyway, I should be going. See you later, then?"

"Yeah, sure. And thanks again for the help."

She left, as Sawako sat down. She whispered, "Statues… staring at you… Moving… Ridiculous. These girls can't-."

She went to the door and opened it. She went down the stairs and turned on the air-conditioner. She said, "Thank god, I forgot. I can't let them stay here, in room temperature. Plus, it'll be humid out, tomorrow."

She went back upstairs, to take a rest. She then locked the door, leaving the statues to remain in there. Sawako did live up to her promise to take care of them, since they're made of wax, and that the heat usually makes them a bit warped.

* * *

The next day, Ichiro, a man in black hair, in a blue shirt and jeans, knocked on Sawako's door, as he called, "Hello? Sawako?"

Sawako opened the door, as she said, "Oh, hi. Ichiro…"

Ichiro said, "I was wondering why you didn't call, yesterday."

"Yeah. I was busy with a task. I just got a new delivery from one of my friends, and she was grateful enough to give them to me."

"Them?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you."

He went inside, as they went down to the basement.

 **XXXXX**

They arrived at the basement, as Ichiro was amazed, seeing lifelike statues of Sawako's old students. He said that they look very cute. She said, "Oh, yes. And I was nice enough to take care of them, since these girls seemed sad. Though, they have NO facial expression on their faces, being that the girls are all cute and doll-like."

"Can I touch one? He asked.

She stated, "You most certainly will not! What if you tip one over and break them?"

"Well, if they're lifelike, do they feel lifelike?"

Sawako said, "I checked it out. They're hard."

He sighed, "Darn it."

She smiled and said, "Well, enough of that. Come on inside. I'd like you to go on a date with me."

He said, "Yeah, actually, I came to tell you that I'll be working late, tonight. Is Saturday night fine?"

She replied, "Sure. If you're busy, I'm free on Saturday."

They walked upstairs, together, as he felt a chill from his back. He thought it might be the air-conditioner, but he felt it from something else. He turned to the statues and whispered, "Did that one… spoke to me?"

Sawako called, "Ichiro, come on."

He went up the stairs, as Sawako joined him. As she locked the door, he insisted to have tea, right here at home. Ichiro sat down, as Sawako prepared the kettle, to make some tea. As she put the kettle on the burning stove, he asked her, "Is this right? Couldn't you put these statues on display in a wax museum?"

"How so?" Sawako asked.

"Well, maybe a little paint on them, a little gloss on their lips, and they'll be displayed as the nice girls in a wax museum."

"Well, I'm trying. But no one wants to take them, yet. They said that there is no room in the display areas. So, I'm not going to sell them, anytime soon. Might take weeks, or months…"

"Months?"

"Well, only until a deal comes in. I got some people from Kyoto, Okinawa, Kobe, and Nikko. However, no luck. But they put me on the waiting list, until it is ready."

"And will you be rid of these… _things_?"

"They're not things… They're girls. It's not like I'm harboring corpses. These are statues; lifelike replicas of students of mine, already in college. Well, excecpt Miss Nakano, since she's still a Senior."

"I didn't say you're a murderer. I'm saying that you are being a bit obsessive over these dolls."

The kettle whistled, as Sawako picked it up. She poured some tea into two cups, as she said, "Well, it's not that simple. I find them creepy, too, but I love them. But those faces, yeah… I suppose Norimi said that they should smile, more often."

"They're just mannequins. They can smile, but not now. It's a little late for that."

She gave him a cup of tea, as she said, feeling upset, "I guess so. But these girls… lonely and sad… in that storage shed… Do you think I did the right thing?"

Ichiro smiled and said, "You did. And I hope you take care of them, and find them a good home. Just _please_ hurry."

"What's to hurry? It might be weeks before a local museum calls me to deliver them."

"I know. You have time. But I have a bad sensation about them."

"Is that right?"

"Well… I felt a sense of a chill… and it was-."

"That must've been the air-conditioner."

"No. It wasn't cold. But it was a chill from my spine. And I heard a voice beckoned to me, from the mannequins. It was like… _Come to me_ …"

Sawako was crossed, as she stood up, "THAT IS ABSURD! You are delusional! There's no way that statues can talk!"

She stopped and whispered, "Can they?"

He asked, as he was worried, "Why? You felt that, too?"

"I… I don't know…" she said, "Look, why don't we go for a drive, together, and I'll drop you off at home, okay?"

He said, "That I can do. I'm sorry, I'm just a little jumpy, today."

They finished their tea, as they walked to Sawako's car. She took him home, and returned to her house.

* * *

The next day, Ichiro was getting ready for work, as he ran into Norimi. He asked, "Oh, uh, who are you?"

"I'm Norimi. We haven't met." She said, "I'm Sawako's friend and bandmate in _Death Devil_."

"Oh, yeah. Sawako told me all about you." He said, "You want a ride with me?"

"No. That's fine." She said. She then asked him, "So… Did that Sawako showed you?"

"Showed me what?" He asked, as he realized, "Oh, yeah. Those dolls? Yeah, I saw them. So lifelike and cute."

She responded, "But they look rather creepy, right? I mean, the girls resemble the students from her class. We did a wedding reception, last year."

He replied, as he confessed, "Look… I know what she's doing is right, but… can you keep a secret? Those dummies are beautiful and all, but they creep me out. I mean, I heard one of them saying to come to her. I can't tell which one… but…"

Norimi held him and said, "Dude, relax. What happened that day was a coincidence. I felt it, too. But it was just a coincidence. If those statues are bothering you, get rid of them. I know it's wrong, but… Sawako wouldn't mind, since she is dating you."

"Yeah, but, her grim obsession with fellow rockers, albeit, students from high school… as wax dolls… Do you think there's a supernatural fable about them?"

"Well… it just so happens that I found out something about these types of dolls. I learned it from an urban legend…"

She explained to Ichiro that she heard of the story of a man that once kidnapped innocent high school or college girls, and turned them into wax statues.

* * *

The story was how it explained, as a man once owned a department store, and wanted to create the next display that will dazzle the crowd. His boss offered him a request to either make a very exciting display, by Friday, or else he will be fired from the store. In desperation, he made the theme of a girl enjoying a walk in the park, while a few people wave to her, with two boys ride together in tandem bike. Everything was perfect, except for the girl in the display. It was missing. And he did not have an extra girl mannequin left to fill. He was then approached by a young girl with brown hair and a red blouse. She asked if she would like to help out. And the man said to her, as he was curious, to come with her.  
Inside the room, he showed her the display of the background he made. He then reached away and pulled out a can of starch, and was about to approach the girl. She looked at the display he made, and said that he is an amazing artist. He smirked, as he grabbed onto the girl, spraying a can of starch into the girl. She gasped, as she was shaken in fear, but she started to stiffen. This can of starch was no ordinary can of starch. It was his personal can of starch that can immobilize anything and _anyone_. The girl was stiffened, turning into a mannequin. Her skin went pale and her face was white and covered in a layer of a white shell. She was frozen, motionless, and could not breathe. He knew that she was perfect to be on display, so he used her as the main girl.  
And after that, he was amazed by his work, the people praised the window display, the next morning. Of course, his work wasn't enough. Weeks after he finished his shift, after he did his window display was a masterpiece, he moved on to find a group of girls, walking together, singing in a bubbly pop song. They were walking together, during the evening, as the stars shone brightly. The man figured that he needed more girls in his newest display. He offered the girls a job to his store, and the girls agreed to assist him, as models for a new window display.  
At 11am, the girls were dressed in flashing colorful dresses, as they were posing like mannequins, saying that they've always wanted to be living models for a popular clothing store. However, that was not the case. The girls were sprayed with the same starch, without knowing, and they turned white and stone-like. The man smirked in a quiet evil grin, as he found his new display.  
Days became weeks… Weeks became months… and all throughout the time, the man has abducted numerous girls, without being caught, making them into his own personal dummies for the department store's window. The people loved the cute mannequin girls… but very few people didn't like it, as they were feeling shaken in concern, after reading headlines in the newspapers that girls from a local high school have disappeared, during the night. A total of 23 girls were abducted, and made into stiff wax statues, and the man was never caught… until that one night.

He was preparing one girl in a pink gown and fluffed her hair up, and said that she will be the headliner in the next window display. Suddenly, one of the girls started to crack and whispered to him, "You killed me…"

She spoke in a haunting voice, as two more girls moved slowly, turning to the guy that made them this way. Another girl crawled up to a wall, as the man turned around. The lights went out, as he was scared. He cried out in fright that he deserves to live. The mannequins, who were once the girls that the man have taken, and made them into his personal dolls, went after her and cornered him, pointing at her, saying that he is guilty. He cried that he's not guilty. He was innocent. Well, after what he did, the girls attacked him, and that man became a mannequin, like them.

After that happened, today, the fable tells all. Whoever works in a department store and sees the lifelike and lifeless wax dolls of the girls, and works to fix their display window for the people to see, will be cursed to the same fate as the man that abused them. No displays were made, as one-by-one, many victims, with a guilty conscious, were taken away to the backroom, and turned into a mannequin, but not after they killed the victim, first. It was the girls' retribution, after what the man did to them, as it was considered justice, for being taken away from their normal lives.

* * *

Ichiro shivered, as he said, "I don't know… That is scary. But I don't think Sawako and I are meant to be, if the story is true."

Norimi said, "Yeah, but it's all an urban legend. Some say that the mannequins were new, and that girls were disappearing, at the same time. And coincidentally, they resemble the same girls that disappeared. Others say that the man was fired, but never left the store, only to fulfill his dream – to make the _perfect_ display for the store. And he would resort to taking the innocent victims, turning them into dolls. But it's only an urban tale."

Ichiro said, but grew concerned, "I guess so. But Sawako has to get rid of those statues. They're freaky, and they have the same aura as the girls that were kidnapped, long ago. I won't say I would believe the tale, but I refused to accept it."

Norimi held him and said, "Do it for me. Sawako must not know. But if she does, convince her… Do it for me, okay? I'll be happy to help you, since we can get rid of them. It's scary, seeing these girls, lifelike and still. But is it wise of Sawako to own them?"

He held her face and said, "I'm sure it is wise… but I think she needs closure. I'll get rid of them, okay?"

Norimi and Ichiro kissed, as she said, "Right. Do it for me, okay?"

He smiled, "Sure. I'll visit Sawako's house, later."

He left, as Norimi was feeling happy. She said, "Sorry, Sawako. This is for your own good."

 **XXXXX**

That night, Ichiro went in the house, through the back door, and snuck inside. He approached the door to the basement, and opened the knob. The door was locked, as he whispered, "Darn. She has the door locked, for the girls' condition."

Sawako appeared, in her white pajamas, and said, "Looking for this?"

She held up the keys to the basement, as Ichiro asked, "Sawako… uh… Why are you-?"

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked him.

He explained, "I want to see those statues, again."

She went by the door and asked, "And what makes you think so?"

"I have to know…" he said, "They are so cute, but…"

He griped, "I can't stand it! What is with these dolls? Your friend told me of an urban legend about girls were killed, and made into statues!"

"Norimi told you that?"

"She and I had a talk, and… well…"

"Is that what this is about? I'm doing my best to get rid of these! I don't like them, too, but believe me! This is a perfect opportunity to give them a good home!"

He proclaimed, as he was angry, "Sawako, get rid of them! Not sooner, and not _no hurry_! I mean, NOW!"

"Now?"

"Yeah! I want them gone!"

"I've had them for two days, and already you're scared of these dolls. You must be out of your mind!"

She scolded at him, as she put the keys in her pocket, "Let me tell you something, Ichiro, I refuse to let a small tale scare me over, because I harbor the same type of girls that a pervert wants in his sick collection! I am NOT getting rid of these girls, and you can't stop me!"

She sobbed and pleaded, "Kiss me, now! Talking to you, angrily, makes me weep!"

He hugged her and said, "Please, get rid of them…"

Sawako sobbed, as she held his arms, "I don't know… I felt it, maybe, but… I am not sure if the stories are real. Lemme keep them, just a while longer. I miss the old days…"

She placed her head on his shoulder, as he said, "Okay. After our date on Saturday, we'll discuss this later."

She smiled, "Thank you. If it creeps you out, maybe I'll get rid of them."

He went to the door, as Sawako asked, "Hey… Ichiro. Would you like to spend the night with me? It's not long. I can drive you to work, while we're at it."

He nodded and said, "Sure."

He knew that she would let him stay for the night. As they walked together, heading for bed, Ichiro had the plan figured out. While Sawako is asleep, he'll take the keys from her pocket and go into the basement. Next, he'll unplug the air-conditioner and let the cold air out, leaving the wax dolls helpless in the heat. He knew, since they're life-sized, that if they are left in the heat, all night, they'll melt a bit, leaving Sawako saddened and shocked, not knowing that the air-conditioner was unplugged.

Hours later, as he and Sawako slept, Ichiro snuck out of bed and took the keys from her pajama pocket. He walked through the darkness and crept all the way to the basement door, near the kitchen. He quietly unlocked the door and left the door open a little, as he went downstairs. He turned on the lights and saw the wax figures of the girls. He then nodded, as he said, "I'm sorry this has to be, Sawako. But after this, we're breaking up."

He approached the air-conditioner and unplugged it. The machine motored down, as he looked. He said, as he went to the stairs, "Soon, girls, you'll be nothing but puddles, or warped versions of yourself. When I get back up, I'll write a letter saying goodbye, and that it's over. Norimi will thank me for this. And Sawako… she'll thank you, too."

 _Ichiro…_

A voice spoke from the basement, as he called, "Hello? Who's that?"

 _It's me…_

He asked, as he turned to the statues, "Which one of you said that?"

The Mio Statue spoke in a whisper, without moving its mouth, "I did."

"You? So it _was_ you. I should've guessed, since-."

"Touch me." Mio said, as Ichiro was stunned.

He replied, "Alright, hang on."

He took the Mio Doll and put her in the middle of the room, carefully holding her. He asked where he would touch her, and Mio said "There."

She said to touch his chest. He did, as he felt his right hand on Mio's hard chest. Mio giggled, without a smile, as she said to him, "Ichiro… now kiss me…"

Ichiro blushed, as he whispered, "Uh, I have a girlfriend… Are you sure? Sawako will be very mean, if I disfigure you."

Mio turned her head slowly to him, and he started to wince in fright. She then moved her mouth, "She won't mind… But _I_ would… you hunk of a pervert…"

He gasped, "What?"

 **STAB!  
** The Mio Wax Doll stabbed Ichiro deep into his chest, as she returned to her spot. He dropped to the floor and was bleeding from his chest. He coughed, as he groaned, "Sa… wa… ko… Please… hurr… urg…"

He died, after that, dropping his left arm to the floor, and his right hand on the wound that the mannequin stabbed into.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, Sawako woke up, as she saw that Ichiro left the bed. She reached for her keys, but they were gone. She shivered, as she cried, "No… No, Ichiro, you idiot! How could you?"

She ran to the basement door, as it was already open, lightly. She opened the door and cried, "Ichiro! I don't know what's going on, but you better have a god excuse on why you-!"

She rushed down the stairs and saw the wax statues, still whole and undamaged. The air-conditioner was plugged in, even though Ichiro unplugged it, last night. She was relieved, as she said, "Oh, good…"

She adjusted Mio back in place, as she said, giggling in relief, "Oh, Ichiro. For a minute I thought you were…"

She then turned around and saw his body, on the floor, dead. She giggled and joked, "Come on. Don't be sleepy, you lazybones. Come on. Lemme drive you to work. Come on."

She held his right arm, as she noticed blood on him. She whispered, "Blood? Ichiro, did you-?"

She moved his arm and saw the huge stab wound in the middle of his chest. She turned pale white, with her forehead turning pale blue. She sobbed, and then whimpered, saying nothing. She finally let out a word, as she her eyes widened in horror, as her boyfriend was dead.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

* * *

Hours later, Sawako was digging in the basement, with a shovel, a pile of old newspapers, and a roll of paper towels. She sobbed, as she was digging a grave for her boyfriend. However, she knew of the consequences, if she called the police.

"I'm in trouble. I was hoping for our date, tomorrow… but… Ichiro… Why did he have to die? My darling…"

She whispered, as she finished digging a six-foot deep hole, "If I tell the police, I might get fired… I'll go to jail… and I might even be hated… Ichiro, why? I don't know… But I have to get rid of the body. If the police know about this, they'll say _I'm_ the murderer. But I was upstairs, asleep, when it happened! There's no way! Did someone barge into my house, and tried to loot me?"

She looked at the statues and said, "If you girls would talk, you'd tell me…"

She sniffled, as she shoved the body of Ichiro in the hole. She wept, as she blew a kiss to him, "Goodbye, Ichiro… And I'm sorry. Forgive me…"

She started to cry, as she filled the hole with the dirt she dug out, burying the corpse of her once-boyfriend.

Minutes later, after crying for ten minutes, she placed a fence in front of the statues, as she carefully used cement to smoothen the floor, hopefully to cover the grave of her deceased ex-lover. She finished laying the cement on the floor, as she carefully walked around it. She put a sign that says _"Wet Cement_ " on it, as she approached the dolls.

"I'm sorry you had to see it. But I was shocked to know the fact… He wanted to see you, badly. And I wanted to get rid of you, but I can't bear to part ways with you." She said, still sad over Ichiro, "But it's time to move on. No man will marry me now… not after what I did…"

She then noticed Mio's right hand, as it was slightly covered in blood. She gasped, as she croaked, "B-B-B-Blood?"

She asked the Mio Mannequin, "Did _you_ do this to him? Huh? What was that? He did? He didn't! He did. You should know better than to lure him to his alluring figure."

Mio said nothing, as Sawako went to the sink and got a damp washcloth. She cleaned the blood off of Mio's right hand, and then said, "Seriously… You gave me quite a scare… but you're in trouble, young missy. Do you realize that you killed Ichiro?"

She barked, "Don't whine at me! No one would believe me. If they found out, I'd go to jail! What? A policeman will believe my story, and " _Sir, a mannequin just killed my boyfriend!_ " They won't believe a story like _that_! Because of you, I have to take a shower, now… Covered in dirt… covered in blood…"

She was communicating with the statues, like she was talking to them. She then said to the Azusa Doll, "You, keep an eye on her."

"An eye on what?"

Sawako gasped, as Azusa Nakano, a girl with long black hair, done in pigtails, was upstairs, listening on. She called, "Miss Yamanaka? Hi, I thought I'd come over and say hello."

Sawako giggled, as she said, "Oh, Miss Nakano."

Azusa said, "Why are you covered in dirt?"

Sawako said, "Well, you know… backyard work… and I had to rework the floor in the basement. OH, don't touch the cement."

Azusa walked around it and said, "Okay. Sorry. OH! Are those the mannequins of Yui-senpai and her friends that Jun-chan told me about?"

Sawako smiled, "Oh, yes. They are. And look… I even have a statue of _you_."

Azusa looked at her double and said, "Amazing… She looks just like me. Nice."

Sawako scolded, "So, why are you here? Did you just barge in, unannounced?"

Azusa said, "Oh, right. Since we are doing practice for our band, after we welcomed Sumire and Nao, would you like to visit our club room for our summer plans? We figured that we're going to perform some of our songs for the upcoming culture fest."

Sawako said, "Why, I'd love to. Are you doing a summer training camp, like before?"

Azusa said, "Well, I don't know. But Ui-chan would love to go to the beach."

Sawako smiled and said, "Then, I look forward to it. Now, run along."

Azusa went upstairs, as she said, "Okay. Oh, could I come back later, and see the statues? I know the cement is wet, and I only saw myself and Yui-Senpai-."

"YES! YES! GO, ALREADY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE TARDY!"

She panted, as Azusa nodded, feeling uncertain. She said, "She must be super early to be in a rut, and already losing it, in the morning."

Sawako panicked, as she said, "Oh, I have to wash up and go to work… Oh, dear!"

She said to the wax statues and said, "I'll be running late from work. You girls stay here, and enjoy the cool air. And, DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT kill anybody else! Saavy? … … … … …Good!"

She went upstairs, to freshen up. She shut the door and locked it, leaving the girls alone. She went to her car, as she was feeling dejected and worried, as she was driving to school. As she was driving, she thought about Ichiro, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffled, as was about to cry, but couldn't. She maintained herself and said, "No. I cannot live in grief. I have to move on. Ichiro wasn't the one for me. I guess that's fair… but I believe. But who'd believe me?"

She continued to drive, down the street, heading to school. She maintained a happy smile on her face, forgetting Ichiro.

* * *

One week later, Sawako was relaxing on the table in the kitchen, as a knock on the door was made. She went to the door and answered it. It was Norimi. Sawako asked her, "Hey. What a surprise."

"Hey, Sawako. I thought I'd drop by." She said, as she came in.

She showed her to the couch, as she relaxed. Norimi asked how she's been doing. Sawako replied that she's doing great. But she's a bit bummed that Ichiro hasn't called her, lately. Norimi smiled and said, "Well, that is because he is busy at the office. You know, funny thing, he hasn't called me, either. I was worried over the whole statue debacle, last week, and that the whole urban legend was a hoax."

Sawako said, "Oh, Ichiro is probably on an outing with his employees… uh…"

"A holiday?"

"Yeah. That's it. He said he's working in the summer, so I guess I'm stuck with the girls in my school. I was thinking we'd hang out, together, like old times, for the summer."

"I don't know. After what happened to Delia, I am a little bummed. You know, she was the one that owned the statues, and then disappeared. It turns out that she was burned away in her own car, when it exploded."

"NO!"

"Yes! Maybe that's the curse of statues, namely towards Death Devil members… Jane died in a crash, months ago, before Delia was killed. She said that Jane had those mannequins with her, as a gift from a person she knows. Strange, she never said whom."

"Oh, I don't know. It was a silly superstition. Plus, Delia and Jane are in heaven, now. We can still have a reunion, in their honor and memory."

"Pass. It wouldn't be the same, without the crew, from the old days. It's sad, though."

Sawako nodded in agreement, as she whispered, "Maybe… Maybe it was for the best. It happens. But we didn't even know. And Jane had those statues, and Delia had them…"

Norimi asked, "Speaking of which, where are they? I was wondering if I can see them, one more time."

Sawako stated, "Oh, they were getting sad, and I was feeling lonely, since they… well… Let's just say I got rid of them. Ichiro and I talked it over, and we agreed to get rid of them."

"Did you remember where you sent them?"

"No. Ichiro said that he knows of a place."

"I suppose so. Did the air-conditioner break down, after that?"

"NO. But I did turn it off, time and again. You know how air-conditioners are."

She sat up, as Norimi asked, "Can I see?"

Sawako said, "No. It's okay. They're already gone."

Norimi smiled and said, "Well, I guess you're right."

"You want some tea, before you go?"

"Sure."

She left to the kitchen, as Norimi relaxed on the couch. She then heard a faint humming sound, as she said, "What is that?"

She sat up and called, "Sawako? Hey, Sawako? Listen…"

She went to the kitchen, as she was preparing tea. She asked, "Hey, I heard a faint humming from belo-."

The humming was louder, as Norimi said, "It's louder, over here."

Sawako replied, "Probably construction."

"No, it isn't!"

"Look, it's nothing, alright?"

Norimi looked at the door and said, "You left the air-conditioner on?"

Sawako barked, "I needed it for the summer. I was gonna move it, after the statues are gone."

Norimi turned the knob to the door, but it was locked. She asked, "The key. Did you forget that you locked it?"

Sawako said, "Well, I'm in need of help for that, yes. But I can't let it run away."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

Norimi barked, as she was angry, "OPEN THE DOOR! If you want to get the air-conditioner out, lemme help you! Unless…"

She realized, as Sawako was glaring at her. Norimi instigated at her, "You… You _never_ got rid of those things, did you?"

Sawako said, as she was upset, "Norimi, I think you should leave."

"Is that it? The mannequins. You never got rid of them! Why is it locked? And what happened to Ichiro… it's got to be a cover-up! Or did you actually break up with him?"

"Norimi, go!"

"I want to know! TELL ME!"

She grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "You have to get rid of them, now! These things are evil! You are obsessed by them, and they'll plan to kill _you_ , too!"

Sawako sobbed, as she was crying, "Okay… … …I admit it. I don't care if it is a fable… but I can't talk to the police now…"

"Oh, my god…" Norimi was in complete shock, as she heard, "You killed him?"

"No… The mannequin did! One of them, Miss Akiyama, I think! NO, the replica of Miss Akiyama!" Sawako wept.

Norimi nodded, "I believe you. I think it might've been what happened to Delia and Jane."

Sawako sniffled, "You think so? I just can't… Her, I mean, it is ruining my life!"

She cried, as Norimi held her. She whispered, "I know. I understand. Please, compose yourself. It's not your fault."

"It is. IT IS! Why?"

Sawako was crying, as she knew that Ichiro died, because of an urban legend that may be true. Norimi, comforting her friend, suddenly had a concerned look on her face. She growled, as she thought, "Those statues…"

She asked, as Sawako calmed down, "May I see them, anyway?"

Sawako stepped away and said, "No!"

She went to the backdoor and said, "I don't know if I could, but… but it's like they spoke to me. Like Yui and Gita… like Mio talks to her bass… like the girls and Ton-Chan… I can't… I can't accept it."

Norimi pleaded, "Please! They can't talk to you!"

Sawako sniffled, "I'm sorry. But you should go. Now."

"You're right. But I'll be back. Maybe you need help, seeing that these wax figures are nothing but life-sized candles. But you have to admit it."

Sawako showed her the door, as she said to Norimi, "Oh, and by the way, this may affect our friendship, but keep your silly thoughts of juvenile urban legends to yourself."

Norimi walked off, as Sawako shut the door. She locked it, Norimi stopped, growing suspicious, and Sawako went to her bedroom. Norimi then snuck around the house and said, "Where is it?"

She went to a small window, below, as she opened it. She then snuck in, feet first, and broke into the basement. She dropped down and landed on the floor. She shut the basement window and looked around. She gasped, as she saw the mannequins, together, in the same pose. Norimi said, as she was perplexed, yet very confused, "Amazing. One week, and they're still whole."

She looked at the Yui Mannequin and whispered, "Beautiful. So, this is what they look like. And all adorable, with the textures and skin… it's almost like they're al-."

She looked at the floor, and saw a faint mark, where the cement was dried. She asked, as she kneeled down, "Huh? This concrete… It's fresh."

She looked at the entire cement circle, which was the same spot where Sawako buried Ichiro. She then whispered, "No… She would've called me, before she-."

She gasped, as she looked up, seeing Yui's head facing Norimi. She bent down and held her shirt with her left hand. Norimi was squeaking, as she was pale white, shivering in horror. The Yui Statue said, in a ghostly wail, to her, " _Fuwa… Fuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_ "

Norimi shrieked, as she stumbled to the floor. A part of her shirt was ripped off, as Yui held her left hand up. Norimi went to the stairs, as Yui started to stand in attention, slowly. Norimi cried, "AGH! GET AWAY!"

She ran up the stairs, as she tried to open the door. But it was locked; and Sawako has the keys, and the door cannot open from inside. She knocked on the door, pounding on it. She cried, "SAWAKO! SAWAKO!"

Yui walked one step forward, as Norimi shrieked, "SAWAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEEELP!"

She cringed, "The window. RIGHT!"

She was about to escape, but saw the view of four mannequins. Azusa was missing. She gasped, "What the-?"

She was headed downstairs, but a lone mannequin hand grabbed her right ankle. She tripped and fell, headfirst, onto the stairs. She stumbled down, landing on the concrete floor, near the four dolls. She was limp, as her body was strewn about. She moaned, as she looked at the Yui Statue, back to her original pose, with a piece of her shirt in her left hand. Her vision went blurry, as she coughed, "Delia… Jane… Catherine… I…"

Her eyes closed, as her vision faded to black.

The door was unlocked, as Sawako rushed downstairs, "Norimi? I heard a loud noise from-!"

She gasped and saw Norimi's body, lying by the mannequins. She shrieked, "NORIMI! NO!"

She kneeled to her, as she felt her neck. She cringed, as she sobbed, "She's dead. No… No, Norimi… don't go…"

She then noticed that her shirt was ripped. She then saw the Yui Statue, with a piece of Norimi's shirt in her hand. Sawako cringed, "Yui… What have you done?"

Yui said nothing. Sawako removed the piece, as she cried, "I have to call an ambulance. You girls can't do this! I TOLD YOU! I told you NOT to kill any more people! What? Are you saying that this is my fault? Look, we'll talk about this, later. I have to take care of Norimi. She was my friend, and you killed her, Yui!"

She picked up her body and said, "When this is over, you're punished. But I can't turn off the air. Believe me. YOU won't get help from me. THIS IS CAN ASSURE YOU!"

She helped her up the stairs, as Sawako went to the phone to call the police. She explained to the police that her friend died in an accident.

"Yes, sir. She fell down the stairs, and I think she broke her neck. Yes? Right. Uh, I'm Sawako Yamanaka. Victim's name? Norimi Kawaguchi. My address?"

 **XXXXX**

The police arrived, as Norimi's body was taken away, in a black body bag, into an ambulance. The police questioned Sawako, as she explained the whole story of how she broke into her house, because the door was locked, and that her keys were inside. She also explained that she was sleeping, at the time of the death. The police confirmed that Norimi slipped off the stairs and broke her neck, killing herself. Sawako sobbed, "I'm so sorry, officer. You believe me? She… she was my friend…"

She blubbered, as the policeman said, "It's alright, Miss. Just watch yourself with your stairs, next time. I'm pretty sure it was all an accident. I am sorry about your loss, though."

She bowed and wept, "Thank you, officer…"

The police left, along with the EMTs, as Sawako sniffled, rubbing her eyes. She whispered, as the police already left, through the dusky background, "Those girls… What is going on? An accident… They won't believe me… Those girls… They killed her… Did they?"

She went back inside, as she thought about the whole thing. She kept the statues in her basement, still, since she cannot bring them up. Even so, she feared that they could be the very same mannequins that cursed Sawako's bandmates, _Death Devil_ , to their demise. She had tough times sleeping, thinking if she could be next. Until…

* * *

Three months later, on a rainy day in August, Jun Suzuki approached a tired Sawako, as she said, "Excuse me, Miss Yamanaka?"

Sawako moaned, "Oh. Hi, Jun… Why aren't you in class?"

Jun said, "Well, Azusa-Chan and Ui-Chan had an idea. You see, when news has it that you have the statues of your old band in the Light Music Club, Sumire told me that there is a new wax museum opening in downtown Tokyo, next week. And I was wondering if you would like to give these girls a home."

Sawako asked, "What do you mean?"

Jun explained, "Well, I figured that I wanted to contribute with the new building, and I recall from you that you have all those statues there, from three months ago. Unless, of course, they're already destroyed."

Sawako moaned, as she was on her desk, "No, they're fine… But maybe you should see them, for yourself…"

Jun smiled, "Thanks. I suppose I'll have Azusa and Ui help out, since they're going to make the delivery. Do you mind if I come over?"

Sawako cried, "NO!"

She whispered, "No… I can't endanger a student…"

She giggled nervously, "No, it's fine. I mean… uh… I don't want you to see them, yet. Tell you what, have a man from that museum come over and look at the measurements on the girls. I, uh, will be at home, resting."

Jun asked, "Are you okay, ma'am?"

Sawako sniffled, as she was hurt. Jun knew about Norimi's death, and how Death Devil is gone forever, seeing that Sawako is the last member left. Sawako explained that she heard of a terrible tale about the wax statues, from an urban legend, about a man that abducts girls, making them into lifeless mannequins, and only for the man to suffer, when the girls took their revenge on them. Jun agreed, as she stated that it was all a myth. Albeit, it somehow makes a slight connection towards Sawako's misfortunes, from Ichiro's death to Norimi's death; of course, Sawako never told her that the mannequins did it, myth or not. Jun stated, "Azusa and Ui have club practice. So, do I get to see? I hope they're still superb."

Sawako said, as she was sad, "Yeah, sure. Just don't go near them, completely. And also, don't touch them."

"I promise." Jun said, as she crossed her fingers.

 **XXXXX**

At the basement, Jun and Sawako looked at the statues. Jun was amazed, as she said, "WOW! Even after three months, they are still whole and like a mint-conditioned model."

Sawako said nothing, as she turned away, in worry. She said, "You know, Sumire said that she knows the guy, and she'll have the movers pick up the mannequins, in a day or so. The same museum is owned by Mugi-senpai's family, the same people Sumire work for."

She sent a text to Sumire, as Sawako replied, feeling unhappy, "Do whatever you want. Get me away from those eyesores."

Jun asked, as Sawako was bawling, "Miss Yamanaka? What's wrong?"

Sawako rubbed her eyes, as she was wailing, "You don't understand… You're alone with me, and… I can't stand it… Ichiro… Norimi… They're gone… and those wax dolls killed her…"

Jun barked, "What are you talking about? They aren't real! They aren't alive! I'll show you!"

She approached the Mugi Mannequin and said, "Hello, Mugi-senpai~! Want to have tea and cake with me? OH! Show me some musical notes on your keyboard!"

She smirked, as the statue didn't reply back. She said, "See? They're not real. And even if you're imagining things, they'll go away, forever. Well, at the downtown wax museum, where they will stay. A couple paint and gloss, and they'll be like newer lifelike dolls. You don't have to visit them, though."

Sawako wept, "No. No, it's not it. Those mannequins… I think they're real… because they killed them. I keep hearing voices, like they're with me… Yui's… Azusa's… Mio's and Ritsu's… Those girls were a part of me… and… Oh, I don't know…"

Jun explained, "But, ma'am, Azusa-Chan was with me, and she did have a look at her wax doppelgänger. They can't be alive. And they can't be murderers. I mean, this silly myth of mannequins coming to life, getting revenge… That's insane!"

Sawako said, as she was sitting in the corner, "That's what I thought. But I can't bear to be with them, anymore… only it'll break my heart… knowing that they're going away, to a new place."

Jun said, as she patted her back, "Don't worry, Miss Yamanaka. You can always visit them. Once the museum opens, you're welcome to see them. It's not like they're going to attack you. They do look creepy, with their faces blank and emotionless… but hey, at least you're rid of them."

Sawako smiled, as she calmed down. She then responded, "Thank you. Jun, I am so sorry that I overreacted. You can take them away."

Jun smiled, "You bet."

She went upstairs, as Jun said, "Hey, I'm gonna go look closely at them. Sumire sent me a reply that I want to take pictures of them, and send it to the museum."

Sawako said, "You do that. I'm going to make tea for us. I know that Azusa and Ui are having tea in the club room, but it just isn't the same. We'll have tea, just us two."

Jun saluted, "Sure thing, ma'am!"

Sawako went to the kitchen, as Jun held up a cellphone and said, "Okay. Let's get some pictures."

She took pictures of Yui, Mio, & Azusa, and then sent it to the club room. She took a closer look of Yui, and sent it to Ui. She snickered, "It'll be like I snap a picture of her face, and Ui will see the closer look of the cute little Yui-senpai."

She took a picture of Mugi, and then a selfie of her, with the statue. Her selfie has her wrapping her arm around her, and smiling to the camera. She then approached Ritsu, and then moved the wax mannequin towards her. She then snapped a picture of her face and body. Jun giggled, "Cool. The images of After School Tea Time… and they're so rocking…"

She hit SEND on the phone, as she sent the pictures. She texted to Sumire, " _Here are the images, guys. Have them pick it up, if you can. Thanks, Jun_."

She let out a smile and said, "Good job, girls."

She felt Ritsu's face, as she blushed, "Lifelike, quick on detail, and exact… These mannequins are so beautiful."

But then, Ritsu's head turned to Jun, as she was still in awe. She asked, "What was the selfie for?"

Jun smiled, "Oh, Mugi-senpai and I did a selfie. Ritsu-senpai, you want a-? Uh… Selfie?"

Jun shivered, as she asked, "Wait… What the he-?"

Ritsu's arms lunged at Jun's neck, and started to strangle her. Jun was breaking free, but Ritsu's hands were grasped tight, making Jun trying her hardest to breathe. She couldn't. She tried to break out, but couldn't. As the rain poured heavily, a boom of thunder was made, as Jun's arms dropped like limp noodles. Her cellphone dropped to the floor. Jun lost her breath, as she was fading. She croaked, "Miss… Yam… a… naa…"

Her body dropped to the floor, lying beside Ritsu's feet. She returned to her regular pose, between Yui & Mugi. Jun was still lying on the floor, dead.

Sawako returned, minutes later, with a teapot and two cups of tea, on a tray. She was walking down the stairs and said, "Okay, Jun. Tea's ready. I forgot to ask if you wanted cream or sugar on your tea, so I figured I brought both, so-."

She gasped, as she dropped her tray, smashing the teacups and the teapot on the floor. Lightning struck, as tea was spilt all over the floor. Sawako could not believe her eyes. She saw Jun, lying helpless by Ritsu's feet. She cried, "NO! No, not again… What is going on?"

She felt her pulse, as Sawako was crying. Jun Suzuki was dead, killed by strangulation, from a haunted wax figure. Sawako sniffled, but then looked at the body of Jun, near Ritsu. She growled, as she was angry, with tears in her eyes, "YOU! Miss Tainaka… YOU DID THIS! You killed one of my students? I can accept the fact that you killed my ex-boyfriend, and one of my bandmates! But one of my seniors? ONE OF _MY_ STUDENTS? She was trying to save you girls, and to find a home, and you blew it! YOU BLEW IT!"

She was angry, as she was burning red in enraged hatred, "I hate you… I HATE YOU! ALL FIVE OF YOU! You have made me very happy, and for what? YOU DID EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED TO SEE, AND BECOME A HAPPY WOMAN, WHO CAN FINALLY BE MARRIED! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? You killed Ichiro. I'm talking to _you_ , Miss Akiyama! You had to stab him in the heart, and tear it off! You tore his heart out and threw it down! And you… YOU, Miss Hirasawa! Yes, I know of what you did. It wasn't an accident. You, Yui, killed my friend, Norimi, and you two, Mugi and Azusa, you didn't stop her! I gave you a warning NOT to kill anyone else! And you, Miss Tainaka… YOU are the **_WORST_** of them all. YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND, JUN SUZUKI! This girl helped you in the Light Music Club, when you, Yui, Mio, & Mugi went to college, but now, how are Ui & Azusa going to learn that Jun's dead, HUH? Well, you think you can get away for ruining my life? YOU HAVE GONE **TOO FAR!** YOU RUINED MY LIFE! ALL FIVE OF YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, AND I KNOW WHAT YOUR PUNISHMENT IS!"

She stepped back and roared, "You five… Yeah… I'm going to chop all of you into little pieces! I'll find me a sledgehammer, a hammer, a bat, an axe, anything, so I break all of you apart! YEAH! And I'm going to remove the air-conditioner, turn it off, unplug it, and let the heat in, and I'll melt all of you into little wax puddles, and you will NEVER see it coming! But I need a weapon. Forget your new home in a wax museum. I'll tell the girls that Jun died in an accident. And after that, I'm demolishing you, for good! You are the worst girls I ever met! You ruined my band, you ruined my love life, you ruined my career… and now, I'M GONNA RUIN **YOU!** "

She seethed, as she grabbed a crowbar, on the shelf, as she smirked evilly, "And no one will know… They won't believe me… They never will. Not even me…"

She removed her glasses and waved her hair around in a messy hairstyle. She became her alter-ego, Catherine. Her eyes went in a cold glare, as she was smirking demonically. She hissed at the mannequins, "Okay… Who's first? Any volunteers?"

She turned to each wax statue, as lightning struck. Sawako hissed in a deep evil tone, as she said, "Yui… no… You? You want this, you boyfriend killer? No, too simple… It's killing students; _that_ is wrong…"

She turned to the Ritsu Mannequin and said, "You're first. You will break apart and die, because you killed Jun. Goodbye!"

She swung back, but her eyes widened, at the sound of the thunder. She dropped the crowbar and her glasses, and started to gasp and cringe. Yui turned her head towards Sawako, as all five of the statues started to move slowly and creakily. Sawako stepped back, as she whimpered, "It… It's… no… That's impossible!"

Yui said in a haunting voice, "You will do no such thing, Sawa-Chan…"

Sawako gasped, "Sawa-Chan?!"

Ritsu turned around and said to Sawako, in a ghostly tone, "Sawa-Chan… I didn't kill Jun… It was you!"

The wax statues of Mio, Ritsu, and Yui went forward, as Sawako was stepping back in horror. She pleaded, "No… It wasn't me. I was upstairs, making tea!"

Mio hissed, in a ghostly wail, "No, Miss Yamanaka… You were the one who killed that pervert of a lover… No man shall marry you now…"

Sawako sobbed, "No… YOU did it!"

Azusa crawled on the wall, in a spider-like motion, as Mugi said, in a ghostly tone, "Not true, Yamanaka-sensei…"

Sawako held her head and cried, "What's going on? Why are you alive?"

 _Months ago, Norimi and Ichiro kissed each other, near Ichiro's house. Sawako, from far away, witness the entire event. She was shocked and heartbroken._

 _Minutes later, as Ichiro felt Mio's hard chest, Sawako appeared, saying, "You hunk of a pervert…"_

 ** _STAB!  
_** _She stabbed Ichiro in the heart, with Mio's left arm. He dropped to the floor, as he was bleeding._

Sawako sobbed, as she was on the floor, by the shelf, "No… That was you! I won't accept it!"

Azusa crawled towards Sawako and said, "Nyan… You did all this…"

 _One week later, Norimi was trapped, as the Yui Mannequin went closer to her. She ran downstairs, but a lone mannequin hand grabbed her ankle. That lone hand was Sawako's hand, herself. She tripped Norimi and murdered her, after falling down the stairs._

Yui remained with a straight face, like all the others, as she hissed, " _Bad teacher…_ "

Mio moaned, " _Bad girlfriend…_ "

Ritsu wailed, " _Bad inspiration…_ "

Mugi moaned, as she pointed at Sawako, " _You… did it…_ "

Sawako sobbed, "No… No, it wasn't me! It was you!"

Azusa went closer to her, as Sawako gasped in fear. Azusa made a haunting wail, as she said, "It was yoooooooooou…"

The mannequins went closer, as Sawako pleaded, still crying, and shaken in complete fright, "Stay back… NO! Stay back! No… It wasn't me! You did that! _YOU_ DID ALL OF THAT!"

" _You_ did it, Sawa-chan…" Yui wailed.

Mugi said, "No one believes _us_ …"

Ritsu moaned, "You _are_ the murderer…"

Mio wailed, "You did _all_ of that…"

Their ghostly pleas and chants continued, as Sawako was cornered. She was trapped with nowhere to run. Sawako sobbed, "OKAY! I'm sorry… I'M SORRY! I didn't want to do that, but Ichiro was with another woman! And Jun, she doesn't want to know the truth…"

 _Earlier, after Jun was shocked by the Ritsu Mannequin, speaking to her, Sawako appeared from behind, in the dark, and strangled her with a rope. She continued to choke at her, until Jun passed out. She fell to the floor, as Sawako left._

Sawako sobbed, as she pleaded, "I swear! I didn't kill them!"

"Don't lieeeeee…" Yui moaned, tilting her head to the left.

Mio and Ritsu reached to her, as Sawako sobbed, "But it's not me, it was you… I'm NOT LYING! _YOU_ DID THIS!"

The chants continued, as the mannequins of her former students went closer to her.

"You did it!"  
"You are the killer…"  
"How could you?"  
"I didn't!"  
"You liar…"  
"It's your fault…"  
"You killed them all…"  
" _YOU_ killed them! Stay back!"  
"It was you!"  
"Why, Sawa-Chan?"  
"I'm not the killer! NO! I'M NOT THE KILLER!"  
"Sawa-Chan, it was you…"

The chants continued, as Sawako went to the corner, dropping to her knees, crying out, repeatedly, "Stop it! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

She kept shouting, covering her ears, and spouting tears from her eyes. But the five wax statues continued to approach her, as Yui wailed, "Fuwa… Fuwaaaaaaaaa…"  
Mio wailed, "Fuwaaaaaaaaa…"  
Ritsu wailed at her, " _Lycopeeeeeeeeeeeeene…_ "  
Azusa wailed, "Nyaaaaaaaaaaaan…"

They wailed loudly, as Sawako shrieked, "GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

They lunged at her, as thunder boomed loudly. Sawako shrieked, as she was attacked.  
" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

* * *

Days later, at a wax museum in Tokyo, a woman in a blue tour guide outfit, with brown hair done in a bun, and a perky smile, was with a group of boys and girls, during the middle of her tour.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we move on to the next portion of our tour…"

She walked down the aisle, as she headed to the display of After School Tea Time, still in their wax statue form. The people took a few pictures, as After School Tea Time's fable was told, by the tour guide.

"Over here is the famed rock group, currently in college, _After School Tea Time_ , in wax form. These girls are considered forged and built by some of the finest artists in the entire country. In fact, it is told that Tsumugi Kotobuki sponsored creating these cute and adorable statues of this wonderful rock band.  
Why, this is a creep sight, since they are not painted in their corrective colors. There is a tale to it, as it is told by rock fans, how the lifelike wax figurines of these beautiful girls can come to life. But we cannot explain it to the younger people here. If you'd like, please wait over by the bench, if you're scared to hear it."

A few girls walked off, as the tour guide told the story, "According to a myth in Japan, wax figures like them can come to life, on murky night, just like this… Some say that during a full moon, the wax figures sometimes sing their favorite songs. Other times, they want to talk to you, like they are interactive dolls. But the biggest, and somewhat the scariest myth of them all is that they come to life, and turn an innocent victim, like _you_ , into a mannequin, just like them…  
But it was all an urban legend, and it is proven that mannequins don't always come to life and murder people, right?"

They walked off, as they headed to another wax figure. The tour guide said, "Now… Here is a brand new statue, just today, as she is fresh off the market. She was the woman that made Light Music what it is, and is a well-respected teacher in an all-girls' high school, Miss Sawako Yamanaka."

A wax statue of Sawako was shown, with her face showing no emotion, and with her glasses on. She was wearing her light yellow dressed, and was posed, holding a textbook in her left arm, and a pointing stick in her right hand, as her right arm was up, pointing at the chalkboard, in the background.

The tour guide continued, "She was one of the most enigmatic women in history, until the day that changed her, forever. Once a student in an all-girls' high school she and her friends formed a popular rock band, _Death Devil,_ under her alter-ego, _Catherine_. After that, she retired as a teacher in an all-girls' high school, Sakuragaoka High. She was one of the school's alumni, as she graduated, along with her fellow _Death Devil_ bandmates. She was also responsible for the birth of two popular rock bands, such as _After School Tea Time_ and _Fresh Leaf Girls_ , serving as their advisor, seamstress, and teacher. However, as After School Tea Time departed, and after the deaths of two of her fellow rock bandmates, Miss Yamanaka, as the urban legends are told, turned to a life of murder. She started dating a man named Ichiro Masarin, and suddenly killed him, stabbing his chest and ripping his heart out, _literally_ ; but the body was never found. She even killed her fellow bandmate, Norimi " _Christina_ " Kawaguchi, pushing her off a flight of stairs. And then, in a massive effort, killed one of her own students, high school senior, Jun Suzuki, until the same day, she was brutally murdered by an unknown person who invaded her house. She was beloved by all, including the freshmen in Sakuragaoka High School, until news of her murder. Most of the students did not believe her, since she was a nice woman and famous rocker. But they questioned her motives: Did she really kill her boyfriend, former bandmate, _and_ student in her old high school, or was it all the cause of another person, responsible for her stressed-out lifestyle, or perhaps she did all that and committed suicide? Perhaps we may never know, since this story was never revealed to public. Sources say that Ms. Sawako Yamanaka would never be a psychopathic killer, even though she was purely innocent in all three crimes, but it does make you think. Would you ever believe in a silly urban myth, about a teacher who killed her friend, boyfriend, _and_ Student? Many people say that…"

She continued on, as the tour guide was mostly right. Sawako did not really kill Ichiro, Norimi, and Jun. It was the wax statues of After School Tea Time that killed them. And in the process, the _unknown person_ that was in her house, the night of her death, those were the same mannequins that attacked her and killed her. And as said in Norimi's " _urban legend_ " she told Ichiro, long ago, Sawako Yamanaka was dead. And in the process, those wax statues of her former students turned _her_ into a wax mannequin, as well. The students in her school still admire her, in spirit. But they didn't believe her, believing that everything she did to Ichiro, Norimi, and Jun, was all a myth. The only person who believes the myth is true… was Miss Yamanaka, herself.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
